Things Change
by K. Christine
Summary: Raven makes a choice following the events of Stranded.


Disclaimer: Not mine, but DC and I go way back. Not really.

Things Change

Since returning from the alien planet, Titan's Tower has been unusually irritating. I can admit that I'm fairly easily irritated, anyway, but the last few weeks would try anyone's patience.

From my seat on the sofa I observe Starfire and Robin mooning all over each other in the kitchen. It looks like Starfire finally managed to wring some sort of declaration out of the Boy Wonder. Good for her, I guess, but this whole touchy-feely phase they're going through now is enough to turn a girl's stomach.

I glance over at my fellow bystanders, hoping to share a companionable eye-roll, but I'm disappointed. Instead of gagging at the puppy love oozing all over the kitchen, the boys are drooling over their latest video game.

Figures.

And that's another thing, Cyborg and Beast Boy have been annoyingly chummy, lately. I guess repairing complicated machinery really is a bonding experience. Well, okay, I actually knew that first hand, but when I helped Cyborg with the T-car, I didn't spend the next two weeks following him around like a puppy and ignoring the rest of my friends. Fine, so I probably did ignore them, but I ignored Cyborg, too. I'm an equal opportunity ignorer.

So not the point. What I mean is that getting closer to someone doesn't necessarily mean you have to change how you act around them. Things should just go on the same way they always have, that's how I've always dealt with things.

It looks like I'm in the minority, though. Here I am, trying desperately not to rock the boat, not to mess with a good thing, but the rest of these nimrods just don't get it.

Now we've got Robin and Starfire teetering on the edge of a romance, and that's bound to change my relationship with both of them. They'll be so focused on each other that the rest of their friends will get lost in the shuffle.

Not that Cyborg and Beast Boy will mind. They'll be too busy sharing their newfound interest in vehicular maintenance, or something. They'll get so absorbed in guy things that they won't even notice that Robin and Starfire are out to lunch. Possibly literally.

This ultimately means that all of my relationships are changing, and I didn't even get a say in it. That's very irksome for a, pardon the expression, 'control freak' like me.

If I'm honest with myself, I've had plenty of opportunity to change and deepen my relationships myself. Robin knows more about me than anyone, and he shares things about himself that he's never even told Starfire. Although that's about to change. Starfire craves companionship so badly that all of my attempts to rebuff her have gone virtually unnoticed. Cyborg very firmly but gently conveys that he's always there if I ever need him. And between the incident inside my mind, Malchior's betrayal, and the whole inner beast fiasco, I've had more defining moments with Beast Boy then I care to admit.

The point is I ignored all of that because things were going just fine. I don't make friends easily, I don't like letting people in. I like that my relationships are clearly defined, and that everyone knows which lines they can and cannot cross. So am I scared of change? When it comes to my friends, I'll be the first to admit it.

It doesn't matter, though; the decision has already been made for me. The only choice I have now is to either jump in and be involved in the changing dichotomy of the group, or close myself off and be gradually left behind.

Damn.

I briefly close my eyes and envision both scenarios. I already know what has to be done, but first I want to confirm that the alternative is as terrible as I think it is.

It is.

Damn again.

I look back over at Robin and Starfire. They're pretty in to each other; I doubt they even realize that there are three other people in the room. Starfire tosses her head and Robin runs a hand erratically through his hair. Judging by the looks in their eyes they'll be making out all over the counter any second now.

On second thought, Robin will probably need several years of contemplation before taking that step, but the awareness that those years will be filled with a nauseating barrage of flirtation is enough to make me tear my hair out.

Regardless, I'm fairly certain that I'd rather deal with each of them individually, and there's no way I'm getting in the middle of whatever they've got going on right now.

I look over at Cyborg and Beast Boy again. They're still oblivious, of course. Unacceptable. There's no way I'm suffering through that ridiculous display in the kitchen all by myself.

I let out a delicate snort of disgust and the boys both turn to me inquiringly. I roll my eyes dramatically and incline my head meaningfully toward the kitchen. Cyborg and Beast Boy follow my gaze and their faces light up like it's Christmas.

"Hey, B.B." Cyborg booms, grinning evilly, "know what I like best about this place?"

"The soap-on-a-rope in the shower?" Beast Boy guesses innocently.

"Close, man, but nope. It's watching our fearless leader finally bag the lady of his dreams. It's like our own private soap opera, right here in the living room."

"I like watching Robin turn colors," Beast Boy muses, "If he's not careful, Cy, he'll catch his hair on fire."

"Yeah, and with all the styling products he uses, it wouldn't stand a chance."

Robin leans over and whispers something to Starfire about the 'roof,' and she nods in happy agreement. At the doorway, the Boy Wonder turns and gives Beast Boy and Cyborg what would be an intimidating glare if his flaming cheeks weren't spoiling the effect.

The door slides closed on Robin and Starfire's hasty retreat, and the boys turn back to me. "Hey, thanks Raven," Cyborg chuckles, "just can't get enough of that."

Beast Boy just grins at me and winks. I scowl at his attempt at familiarity, but he looks unfazed. Probably he can tell I don't really mean it.

They both turn back to the giant television screen and kick back to settle into a new game. I continue to stare at them for a moment or two more. They both look content, perfectly happy to sit on their side of the sofa, playing video games, and amiably ignoring me as I read on mine.

I don't take offense, of course, this is the status quo. The thing is we've grown out of this version of normal. They may not know it yet, but now that I do, it's up to me to do something about it. The only trouble is, anything I do now is going to make me look like an idiot. I open my mouth anyway.

As if he'd heard my thoughts, Beast Boy turns his head and smiles at me. "You wanna play, Raven?" he asks, shaking his controller in my direction. He knows I'll turn him down, probably with a cutting remark, but that's never stopped him from asking. I've always found his persistence in the face of my displeasure exasperating, but just at this moment, it's strangely endearing.

I must be looking at him oddly, because Beast Boy's expression turns quizzical and his face starts to flush. Cyborg looks over at first Beast Boy, then me. He shakes his head and turns back to the game, muttering "must be something in the water" under his breath.

I give myself a mental shake and blush. "Uh, what?" I say eloquently.

"A turn. Do you want a turn?" Beast Boy tries again.

Ah, that's right. This is the part where I roll my eyes and unequivocally refuse.

"Sure," I say, "I'll play winner."

Cyborg jerks his head around again and stares at me in open mouthed shock. "Guh," he says.

Beast Boy just beams at me. He's not sure what he did to make me say yes, but he's not going to ruin things by over-thinking it.

Cyborg has no such qualms. "Geez, Raven. What's gotten into you?"

I walk over and snatch his controller from his hands just as his virtual car meets a violent, fiery end.

"Things change," I offer, successfully suppressing a smile. "You really should get used to the idea."


End file.
